1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine powertrains and more specifically to a device for transmitting power from hybrid prime movers to one or more propulsion devices on a marine vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In light of numerous environmental concerns, hybrid electric-combustion vehicles that can be powered with electrical power instead of relying solely on internal combustion engines are being used to reduce pollution, primarily in the form of reduced exhaust emissions and noise, and to improve overall fuel efficiency. As a result, such hybrid vehicles are becoming increasingly popular. To date, the most prevalent commercialized examples of this trend are found in the automobile industry.
Some efforts have been made to utilize electric power and hybrid drive technologies in marine vehicles. However, the most prevalent marine examples have been implemented in custom hybrid electric-combustion systems only in the largest of marine vessels, but none of these marine vehicles incorporate a power device that allows for controlled application of either or both power sources, the electric motor and the combustion engine, while not significantly impacting propulsive efficiency.
Because the current marine powertrains fail to provide a solution to the problems of noise, air pollution, low fuel efficiency, and reliability, a green solution was desired that would create less environmental pollution in the form of decreased noise and exhaust emission, and realize the advantages of a secondary prime mover in terms of speed and stealth while not sacrificing improved propulsive and fuel efficiency. What is needed then is a hybrid power device for a marine vehicle that is flexible and efficient—one that allows the user to rely solely on an electric motor in certain circumstances, solely on a combustion engine in other circumstances, or on both prime movers in other circumstances, while not impacting speed and propulsive efficiency.